A Pirate's Life For Me
by elspiffymoo
Summary: A collection of songficts.
1. Chapter 1

P!nk

Sanji/Zoro

U + Ur Hand

Stopping at port soon came to be one of Sanji's least favorite things.

Not that it happened very often, thank goodness, but when it did… his beloved restaurant changed.

The rest of the cooks would run through the town announcing the new one night bar that anyone could attend.

Yep, that's right, while at port his ship would change from a five star restaurant to a drunk ridden bar.

Oh how he loathed it.

All the people wanted was to get trashed.

None of them cared what alcohol they were consuming and there was almost no food in sight.

Instead of being allowed to take to his quarters during this time of 'merriment', Sanji was always placed as the bartender so that the rest of the cooks could get drunk until they passed out without any worry.

People flooded on, drinks disappeared from sight, fights broke out, people passed out, and then they all went home.

The cycle was never changing, until one night when a certain customer caught Sanji's eye.

Since the lights were dimmed the faint green outline of his hair actually stood out.

From the lean muscles to the three green earrings to the swords kept at his waist, he was one hot man and Sanji decided that he wanted him.

Casually he slipped the green haired man a few beers claiming that they were from random customers.

But by the seventh pint beer Sanji decided that no matter how polite this stranger was, he was just going to leave like the rest.

Without even asking for the guy's name he continued doing his duties.

Drunk after drunk came to hit on him as he worked, as always.

These advances made him long for the moss head's silent company but the man was long gone.

Without acknowledging the flirts Sanji sang softly packing up for the night,

"I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

'Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drinks just give me the money

Just you and your hand tonight."

Everything was squared away by the time his song ended and the sea was calling softly.

Tomorrow he would be back where he belonged serving the food he loved and none of this would matter.

Taking one last deep drag on his cigarette, Sanji turned back inside with a final lingering thought.

I wonder if that moss head's hair was really green… oh well, no way to find out now.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Six months later a certain black haired boy appeared causing trouble, dragging along the moss haired man.

* * *

Yay oneshots! Anyway...

For these stories they are all in songficlet format.

i got the idea from anotherNear a Death Note fic. writer.

For those who don't know how they go, here's the instructions:

Turn on your iPod or music player, and put it on shuffle (or select an album or Playlist, and turn shuffle-songs on)

Start writing when the song starts, and when the song ends give yourself 10 to 20 seconds to wrap the ficlet up.

Well this is what you are supposed to do but I usually listen to the song 3 or 4 times before finishing the fic. :D Hehe I fail.

Anyway it's a lot of fun and you should try it!

-Haylz


	2. Chapter 2

Finger Eleven

Zoro/Sanji

Paralyzer

Another shity day.

Another reason to get wasted.

Zolo sat in his typical bar just having a beer mulling over the day's events.

A scowl was permanently etched into his features.

Damn his boss.

Why did she have to be such a miser and dock his pay, no one else's just his.

Glancing around Zolo made sure she wasn't there (she partly owned the bar) before growling,

"Nami… damn bitch."

His brooding continued for sometime as well as thoughts on how e was going to get enough money to be able to feed his cat.

If he wasn't careful Luffy would attempt to eat his couch again.

Emerging from thoughts of when Luffy had attempted, the first two times, to eat his couch; his sights rested upon a blond figure that was leaning across the bar not too far away.

Said blond was tall and thin but muscular as well as elegantly poised.

Dressed in a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie the blond stood out.

Eye him over Zolo decided that he looked too clean cut for his tastes.

Just as he was turning back to the bar the blond turned over and made eye contact.

_Blue_.

The only color Zolo could see for a time.

A deep sapphire blue laced with silver, a color that sucked you and never seemed to let you go.

Neither of them moved, just continued staring as if they were searching for something.

A thump of a glass brought them out of the reverie.

The man paid for his drink, a glass of red wine, and walked purposefully over to Zolo.

Without losing a step the man reached into his breast pocket, pulled something out, straddled Zolo, leaned into his ear whispering,

"Well I am imagining,

A dark lit place

Or your place or mine…",

Shoved the mystery object into Zolo's pants, gave him a peck on the cheek, and simply sashayed away.

Blinking dumbfoundedly Zolo watched the man walk away, wine still in hand.

_He's acting like that didn't even happen!_

Tearing his gaze away he attempted to deal with his growing erection.

Thinking of his boss in a bikini his body settled down and he took the object out of his pants.

It was a business card and on the card was the name 'Sanji Black' along with his cell and home number.

_Sanji_.

I like the sound of that.

Smirking lightly Zolo stood, downed the rest of his drink, and walked out of the bar.

Once outside he took out his phone and dialed Sanji's cell number.

It rang for a bit before,

"Hello?"

"Sanji, the names Zolo. I might just take you up on that offer."

A chuckle simply answered in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin Timberlake

Sexyback

Just a typical stop for supplies led to this…

Robin and Nami disappearing to who knows where, Luffy and Taylor making out on the bar, Chopper lying there on the floor completely wasted, Usopp 'abducted' by the village girls, Frankie and Brook singing drunkenly on the karaoke machine, and finally Sanji and I getting intimate on a table.

Wait a minute I'm getting ahead of myself.

Let's start from the beginning.

The Beginning:

Once again Luffy had inhaled most of our food supplies leaving us with a loaf of bread and a barrel of water.

After some arguments (between Nami and Luffy) we docked at a small fisherman's village called "Show Low" (no, I'm not kidding).

We had been greeted rather hospitably for pirates and had been shown to the nearest tavern as the head shop owner prepared the food items we requested.

As we always do when we go to a bar, we all got a drink.

I mean, what pirate goes to a tavern and doesn't have at least one drink?

Anyway one drink led to four and four lead to seven and so on and so forth.

All of us are pretty good drunks and can function rather normally well that was until Sanji, Luffy, and Nami discovered the karaoke machine and someone brought out a couple bottles of vodka.

Not wanting to deal with the drunken singers I joined the shot glass vodka drinkers.

After a single shot I was pretty buzzed; then again with the amount of alcohol already in my body it wasn't much of a surprise.

The music came on when I had just tipped back a second shot.

That very first note had been the kiss of death.

Nami, weirdly, had been the first one to sing.

A song called "Just Dance" came dancing out surprisingly but it worked with Nami's current state.

And by dancing I mean pole, no microphone dancing.

Nami was going all out and it scared me.

Then the song ended and the weirdness increased.

She had simply taken a bow, walked over to Robin, taken her hand, and led her out of the bar.

Contemplating this only happened for a second 'cause the drinking games decided to come into play.

The first and only game I remember was 'Unlucky 13' where you have 12 shots each and a glass which has thirteen shots in it.

The game is seeing who can down all of them first.

We all started out slow and by the 5th shot Luffy had taken to the stage.

His song was called 'Numa Numa' and, of course, it was hyper and very fitting for him.

Well that was until he started to get creative and sang it seductively instead.

At the same time Taylor's intake of shots increased and she downed the glass with thirteen shots by the end of Luffy's song.

We never did crown her the winner 'cause she got distracted when Luffy shoved her up on the bar and they started making out.

I quickly averted my attention to Usopp who was dissapeering out the back doors with a bunch of girls.

Chuckling lightly I went back to drinking.

The rest of the games were kinda funny since I must have inhaled over 2 gallons of liquor; still I was the overall winner! (I think…)

Too bad Sanji didn't care about my amazing skillz and went to tease me by stripping to 'Sexyback'.

Not that I particularly minded seeing as at every "go ahead, be gone with it", we'd get a little bit more intimate.

He never did finish the song… I recall.

The Now:

Over all it was one hell of a night.

Even if we never found out what exactly happened to Usopp since his tales get wilder each time we ask.

But I know this for sure… I'll never think of "Take 'em to the bridge", the same way ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanon Wakeshima

Luffy-Crew

Still Doll

The ocean that was once his home and treasure was now tainted. White crested waves rolled in, their color was painted with blood. This was never supposed to happen. As captain he vowed to never let this happen and yet, with a well placed sneak attack, it did. They never had a chance; no matter their skill. An admiral, three full battalions, as well as the cover of night destroyed all of his dreams. No one can become the pirate king on their own.

"My heart is torn

And bleeding

I mend it

But my memories

Peirce the openings…"

The battle had been fierce but their condition before hand had been their true undoing. During the attack Luffy's crew had been suffering from dehydration and starvation. Food supplies had been gone for over a week. To add to that the Thousand Sunny was still damaged from the massive storm that swept away their supplies. Even so they hadn't gone down without a fight.

Almost all of the navy men had been taken care of within the first hour of battle. They could have won, too, if it hadn't been for that admiral. No one knew who he was but the power he commanded was devastating. When the man boarded the ship it was all over. Brook was the first to fall.

_There was no time to mourn._

Long black tendrils had spiked from the man's being and literally tore the soul from the skeleton's body. By the time the bones had hit the ground the tendrils found another victim.

_There was no time to react._

The black wisps had wound their way around Chopper's core and ripped him inside out. Blood and organs poured out on the deck.

_There was no time to scream._

Black made its way around orange and beheaded Nami with a sharp snap. Her body hit the floor.

_There was no time to think._

Arms met whips as Robin's spine was ripped out and her body was tossed into the sea.

_There was no plan._

_There was no hope._

A gun and a hand went up but there was no way. The Whips reduced Usopp to chunks in seconds as Frankie's heart exploded from his chest.

_There was no silver lining._

Blond turned red as the black picked Sanji up and threw him through the deck. You could hear every bone break.

_There was no time to breathe._

A flash of steel emerged as the tendrils ran Zoro through with his own swords. Others came to fallow and the first mate died looking like a giant pincushion.

_There was no chance for dreams._

The blood was everywhere. The death was everywhere. Luffy lost everything. He failed them. The shadow man stepped over the bodies of his crew mates and threw the young captain into the sea. As Monkey D. Luffy floated down the ghosts of those who followed him, cried out.

_This was the end of everything._

"Still you still do not answer me."

It wasn't supposed to happen like this…


End file.
